creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Deathlygirl
I was maybe 13 just new to school from when I was 5 I had been home schooled and when I turned 13 I started going to school. I didn't have many friends. My name was Samantha. I heard of Jeff The Killer before. never knew him though. My new friend Skylar (Sky) told me to beware of the cemetery, it was because that's where Jeff hung out after school hours. Me and Sky went there after school to see if Jeff would come. a few hours after we saw someone sitting in a tree humming a song that was like saying Death is fun, killing is a hobby, finding blood is best. over and over he jumped down landed feet first and looked at up and charged at me. I wasn't scared he looked cute... I'm surprised he didn't hit me or sky with his knives. Jeff Said to Me Look out for the cute girl in the purple zebra sweater with a pooffy black skirt and a black pair of leggings! I didn't see what happened after then I passed out from shocked. She woke up seeing white and a big amount of brightness of white and everything was unfocussed for 5 minutes then she could see where she was, Jeff was sitting in the hospital room with his head down asleep. Samantha got up and walked around and looked for a nurse and asked if someone could find her parents or atleast the person who brought her there, everyone said the one who brought her there was someone one with a smile carved into his face and dark rimmed eyes because he burns his eye lids out and he seemed very shy his hair was shoulder lenth and it was burn black and he had a over the head sweater black jeans and knee high sneakers. She was amazed and said Oh ok do you know his name? they said no sadly Just because hes your boyfriend doesn't mean you have to lay low and act like you don't know his name said one nurse passing by. Hes not my boyfriend I don't even know him all I know is he is allegedly the serial killer Jeff The Killer The end of this chapter 1/8 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Deathlygirl page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sloshedtrain (talk) 07:25, October 20, 2013 (UTC)